Darkwing
The is the Contract Monster of Kamen Rider Knight. History Kamen Rider Ryuki Darkwing, along with every other Mirror Monster was created by Yui's and Shiro's pictures during their childhood. It is shown that Darkwing was initially used in one of Shiro's initial experiments and is assumed to be the Mirror Monster responsible for Eri going into a coma. Multiple times throughout the series, Darkwing acted as though it was targeting Eri. Each time Ren shooed it away. Most of the time however, it was there simply to assist Ren in battle. It is unknown what happened to Darkwing. But, considering, Mirror World didn't exist after the final Time Vent, it can be assumed that it didn't exist. Kamen Rider Decade Darkwing is the Contract Monster of the World of Ryuki's Kamen Rider Knight, Ren Haguro, for his participation in the Rider Trials. His only appearence was only when Ren/Knight performing his Final Vent Attacks. Uses *Darkwing screeches a high-pitched shriek following the activation of a Nasty Vent which disorientates any opponent of Kamen Rider Knight's. *Darkwing lends Kamen Rider Knight it's wings for protection when a Guard Vent Card is activated. *Darkwing bring's Kamen Rider Knight's Main Sword to him when a Sword Vent Card is activated. *Darkwing latches onto Knight and forms a Drill Shape for a Final Vent allowing Knight to piece an opponent with his kick. Forms Darkwing can unleash a painful ultrasonic screech whenever the Nasty Vent Card scanned. Stats *'Total length': 115 cm *'Wingspan': 390 cm *'Height': 35 cm *'Weight': 85 kg *'Maximum flight speed': 900 km per hour Roles in Advent Cards attacks *'Nasty Vent': Darkwing performed the , an attack involved by unleashing a painful ultrasonic screech. *'Final Vent': Knight and Darkwing perform . Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. - Darkraider= , which is a much more powerful bat, with its AP upgraded to 6000. This equipped Darkraider with wind turbine under his wings that could blow other Riders away. Stats *'Total length': 130 cm *'Wingspan': 390 cm *'Height': 90 cm *'Weight': 100 kg *'Maximum flight speed': 950 km per hour Roles in Advent Cards attacks *'Blast Vent': Darkraider executes . Darkraider launching two tornadoes from a turbine each from his wings to blow away an opponent. - Bike Mode= Darkraider Bike Mode After Knight Survive used the Final Vent Card, Darkraider transforms into a motorbike with Knight Survive riding it. In this form, Darkraider is a Honda Shadow bike with bat motif designs. Stats *'Total length': 370 cm *'Overall width': 90 cm *'Height': 123 cm *'Weight': 100 kg *'Maximum travel speed': 900 km per hour Roles in Advent Cards attacks *'Final Vent': Performs . As Darkraider assumes it's motorcycle form, Knight Survive rides Darkraider as it paralyzes the monster with a laser attack and then turns into a missile to run through their opponent. }} }} See also